moonlight_novafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Stardust Illusion: Stardust Return
Starting things off in Stardust Illusion, we're making the first article on a card in the set, none other than the cover card, "Stardust Nebula Dragon"! "Stardust Nebula Dragon" is a DARK Dragon-Type Synchro Monster with 2500/2100. With those stats alone, he already has a lot of use. Being a monster with 2500 ATK and less than that, you can use " " to shut off the Special Summons of anything with original ATK equal to or less. Meaning, your opponent can't Summon anything in Burning Abyss (almost all of them have an original ATK of 2500 or less) or certain key monsters like " " or " ". Because he has more than 2000 ATK, you can Tribute Stardust to activate " " and shut off anything in their hand with 1500 or less ATK. If you combine this with " " or " ", anything in Burning Abyss is completely shut off for 3 turns. If you want to add an extra powerful card, " ", which can destroy and disable Spell or Trap Cards depending on which you choose. Being a Level 8 monster, you can also Tribute him for " " to draw 2 cards. You can also use him in Rank 8 plays, and since it's a Dragon and DARK, it can be used for " " or " ". Now on to his effects. Just like " " with his name treated as " ", "Stardust" becomes " " while he's on the field or in the Graveyard. This lets him used as Material for " " or " " or even Tribute it with " " to Summon " "! If there's one thing Stardust Dragon or " " are known to be weak to, it's battle. 2500 ATK isn't much to get over without protection nowadays, so Stardust Nebula is equipped with the powerful effect that he can't be destroyed by battle once per turn. This is helpful for protecting your monster to keep for another turn. The following two effects of "Stardust Nebula Dragon" can only be used once per turn, meaning that if you use both of those effects of "Stardust Nebula" this turn, you can't use those same effects of another one that turn. You also can't use those effects of the same one again. Now the first effect is unusually aggressive for Stardust Dragon: "You can target 1 Effect Monster your opponent controls; destroy that target, and if you do, this card gains 500 ATK.". Every time he destroys a monster by his effect, he gets an extra 500 ATK. You can use him to destroy an opposing "Scarlight" or attack it head on with the boost without your dragon being destroyed. The other effect is: It's basically the same exact effect as Stardust Dragon, but it counters effects that target instead. He doesn't Tribute for a cost though, so be careful with this effect. Most effects nowadays need to target. With Stardust Nebula, you can prevent targeting effects from working. Now the biggest weakness to Stardust Dragon have been answered. Destruction from battle and targeting effects (meaning most effects that Stardust or Stardust Spark Dragon wouldn't protect your cards from now has that protection from Stardust Nebula). Try it in the upcoming Stardust Illusion set coming soon! Category:Blog posts